100 Themes Challenge
by Etudity
Summary: Mainly OCs! I own most of the characters, any that I do not own are owned by Nakagoe123. Sorry for any little notes or formatting errors.
1. 23

100 themes challenge number 23: Cat

"Awww, Antony, it's so cute!"  
"We are not taking that thing back to the apartment!"  
"But Antony!" the pinkette whined, stroking the back of a small gray-and-white splotched kitten.

"No." the shorter blonde repeated a hard edge in his tone. "If we take that cat back, we're going to have to take it to the vet and get it fixed and all sorts of things and we both know I'm going to be the one who has to pay for all that. Also, there's the fact that it costs extra to keep a pet in the apartment. After that, there's the fact that it's going to end up being my job to clean up after it, and feed it, and let it out when it decides to scratch at the window. I'm trying to get a degree in English, and that thing won't help me when I'm reviewing my notes."

"Antony, we are helping this poor cat." Evelyn replied, turning to face him with a cold, hard determination in her eyes. Antony knew then and there that she was going to get her way.

"Fine, we can take the cat back. But when we don't have enough money to go out to eat every Friday, it's not my fault."


	2. 67

100 themes challenge number 67: Playing the melody

Evelyn was very surprised when she returned from grocery shopping to hear piano filling the small apartment which her and her friend shared. She'd never really heard Antony listening to music, and as far as she knew, he didn't play piano (although he did play violin). The piano had been there when they'd moved in, and they had been too lazy to move it out.

Setting the groceries (mainly frozen bourbon chicken and microwaveable ramen; that was all Antony seemed to eat) on the counter, she walked into the space which they considered a living room. There she saw Antony sitting at the piano, his fingers moving up and down the black and white keyboard, eye closed. Patiently she stood behind the counter leaning against it as she listened to him play. This scene went on for around twenty minutes before she carefully walked up behind Antony and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy jumped slightly in his seat, letting out a short, started cry before turning to face her.

"Oh god. Please tell me you didn't hear any of that."  
"No can do, mister piano." Evelyn replied, a teasing grin on her face.

"I want to be able to play like you!"

"Eh? Well, I can show you a bit, I guess." Antony replied, getting up out of the seat so Evelyn could sit down.

The pinkette slid over in the seat so she was sitting in front of the piano. The shorter boy leaned over her back and gently moved her hands so they were resting on the keys.

"I'm just going to show you a basic song. To play hot cross buns….."


	3. 42

100 themes challenge number 42: Standing Still

He was standing still, and she had moved right by him.

She'd moved on. They'd been friends, then maybe an unspoken something more, then friends, then enemies.

And now they were nothing.

She'd taken the change in stride; she didn't care. Outwardly, that was how it appeared to him. Secretly, he wished she was going through the same struggle inside as he was. He was falling apart inside, and he didn't want to be alone when he finally broke. She'd been with him since forever. Childhood days spent playing in the city and getting under the feet of adults, preteen days spent slightly awkwardly after a quiet confession, early teen days spent laughing(or at least she was; he only managed a small smile) as they pranked the numerous peoples within the castle to prank. Then she became part of the royal army. He wasn't accepted. Things slipped back into an awkward friendship, but a friendship nonetheless. Things broke apart after the fire.

Fire seemed to cause all his problems, taking away all his love.

And so she ran past him, blonde locks streaming behind her head, and he watched her from veiled chocolate eyes, hiding his emotions as always.


	4. 11

100 themes challenge number 11: Memory

'"_Can't catch me, Etude!"_

_It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning in which the short-haired male found himself chasing after his friend. Normally, he wouldn't have participated in horseplay like this, but it was a Saturday, and it was fine to relax once in a while. And so the serious thirteen year old set off after his best friend of many years, a small smile on his usually expressionless face._

"_As if, Intrada. I could catch you in my sleep."  
"Prove it, then!" the blonde called in reply, darting away again, running across the cobbled streets of Forte. Shaking his head at her antics, he set off at a jog, gradually increasing his speed. He was a fast runner, he knew that much, but he knew Intrada was fast as well. To him, this game was simply another test of his skill, and he was not going to fail this test._

_Darting across the cobblestone, Etude found himself a few feet behind Intrada. Carefully he reached out with his hand, trying to tap her on the back. Just a little bit farther…_

_Stretching his arm so far while running cause him to become unbalanced, and he fell forward, knocking Intrada over in the process. Worried, he slid off her back immediately, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as she sat up. To his surprise, she was laughing. Although he didn't laugh much, the melodic sound was contagious, and he found himself laughing as well.'_

Etude sighed, resting his head in his chin as the sun set behind Glissando Cliffs. He heard soft footsteps behind him, and he turned his head slightly to see a slim, tall girl come over. The figure sat beside him, hand on her knee as one leg dangled over the edge.

"You thinking about the way it was before?"  
The boy nodded, not turning to look at her.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I'm sorry, I guess. I miss fooling around with you, and I never meant to hurt you, only that stupid count's family. "

Etude nodded again, not turning over to her.

"Funny, I used to remember you talking. Things have actually managed to get to you, huh?"

"I'm sorry, too."  
"Huh?" Intrada squeaked slightly, surprised he'd spoken.

"What for?"  
"For screwing everything up. Arial loved me, even though I still loved you. Everything just turned into one big mess. Sorry."

"Hey, 'tude?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I forgive you."  
"I forgive you too, Intrada."

'_You know, if we could have a happily ever after, I think I'd end our story here.'_


	5. 34

100 themes challenge number 34: Stars

The whole night was honestly one huge mistake.

She'd come to the cliffs again (it seemed it was a favorite thinking spot for both of them still), late at night, when he was watching the stars, and sat beside him. It was silent, like usual. They never spoke, only looked at the sky and thought their own private thoughts. Tonight that silence was broken for the first time since they were children.

"Um, Intrada?"  
No reply came from the figure beside him. Swinging his legs back and forth over the edge of the cliff, he took that as an invitation to continue.

"Have you, uh, found someone you like?" Etude was glad the darkness hid his blush.

"Oh no, you are not going to do this again! Do you have to ruin everything for me, you…"  
Intrada was cut off as a pair of lips brushed gently against hers. Sitting back up and turning away, Etude chewed on his lip nervously.

He wasn't prepared for what happened next.

He was staring at the stars, and then his cheek hurt, and his head spun. Holding his hurt cheek, he turned to the side, looking at the blonde with a slightly irate look in his eyes.

"If you ever do something like that again, I'll run you through. That's if I ever come here again, thanks to you."

He stood up and left.

She never turned to see him go.


	6. 22

100 themes challenge number 22: Mother Nature

She honestly wouldn't have had anything to do with him ever, ever again if not for the rain.

She didn't mind a small rainstorm. In fact, she welcomed it. The rain felt nice, and, as a bonus, helped the land thrive. But a huge downpour, catching her off guard while she had been practicing, was not welcome. She had been completely and thoroughly soaked within a few seconds. Her heavy and wet clothes clung to her body, making her cold as well as wet. Mumbling curses under her breath, she darted under an awning of a building, planning on staying there until the storm stopped.

"Uh, hi."

That voice was one she'd know anywhere.

"Oh, I'm so horribly sorry to have intruded in your space," Intrada spat sarcastically in reply, looking out at the rain, at the building behind him, at her feet, anything to keep her from looking at him.

"Are you, uh, cold?" Etude asked, a slight note of concern entering his voice, surprising her and catching her off guard.

"Yeah... Argh, I mean, I'm fine! Just leave me alone!"

Even saying so, she'd known he wouldn't.

As predicted, strong arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her closer to _him_. He was surprisingly warm, and she found herself staying calm and not struggling for a moment.

Then she remembered her proximity to him and the way her head was pressed against his chest. She made move to turn and run, but the boy had turned her, effectively trapping her against the wall. She didn't like him; far from that, but it didn't stop her from flushing slightly. His lips touched hers again, and she had had enough. Anger and frustrated, she pushed him in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards. Then she grabbed his arm, twisted it, twisted it hard, and held it there.

"Intrada…." Etude gasped.

She let him go and walked off, not losing her composure once.


	7. 82

100 themes challenge number 82: Can you hear me?

"You've reached Intrada. Leave a message after the beep, and I might call you back if I have the time. Or if I don't hate you."

_Can you hear me now? _

"Hey, Intrada…"

_Can you hear me this time?_

"I just wanted to talk to you."_  
Am I too quiet?_

"I miss hearing your voice."_  
Can you not understand me?_

"I'm really sorry about everything."_  
Should I repeat myself?_

"I'm really sorry."

_How many times do I have to tell you I love you?_

"I really care about you, you know."_  
Why won't you listen?_

"So please listen to this message."_  
Why can't you get it?_

"Try to understand me."_  
Why are you so arrogant and haughty all the time?_

"Hopefully it won't damage your pride too much to listen to this message."_  
Why am I so hopeful?_

"Heh, wow, that's way too hopeful; like you're gonna listen to a message from me."_  
Why can't I let you go?_

"It's weird, though, I can't leave you behind."

_**Can you hear me?**_

"Hey, Intrada, I still love you."

I'm gonna add a note in here and say this is a modern version of the story. Basically, this is Etude calling her after he found an old picture of them in his drawer. Just clearing stuff up.


	8. 73

100 themes challenge number 73: I Can't

"Hello, you've, uh, reached Etude, so leave me a message and I'll try to get back to you,"

"Hey 'Tude, it's me, Intrada. I'm replying to your call earlier. I can't, okay? I can't be with you, I can't spend time with you, I can't talk to you. Not after everything that happened. You said you wanted to hear my voice again, right? Well, here it is. Don't think you're special just 'cause I called you, though. Alright? I was just returning a call. I just wanted to be kinda nice, since, y'know, I wasn't real nice before. It's funny, 'cause when I think about it, I guess I kinda wanted to make you feel a bit less down with this call, but I probably made you feel worse, huh? Don't dwell on it too much, 'kay? Just go on being Etude and being stubbornly steady when crap happens.

Y'know, I miss those days we had."


End file.
